History Of Darkwood
Iramagos, was a continent somewhere well hidden in the middle of the ocean, wards had kept it protected from discovery for centuries, allowing the residents to live together in peace. Of course there were those who would later start conflict, but that was to be expected in a place full of magical beings. The capital of Iramagos, Dal'mez was where the greatest academy in the universe sat, growing and expanding, its halls had seen so many come and go, and... some stay. (Visage, we are looking at you, you graduated a hundred years ago, stop pretending and move on already!) The former headmistress and founder of the grounds, hell the whole continent was seen as many things to her people, a Queen for some, a goddess for others, a nuisance to those who she stood in the way of, but she was nothing if not kind, the ancient one. So much patience, so much desire for those around her to be at peace. Even when her sister had returned, Queen of the Elves wishing for the end of the headmistress for what she considered wrong doing, she had forgiven and resolved the grudge. Now even she lived here in peace. The school itself is comprised of a grade school, middle school, high school and college. Around the main campuses were many stores where supplies could be bought should a student need to. The old village, erected by Sarata and her followers when they first made foot fall on the continent, was now a central hub for students and staff filled with shops of all kinds. Darkwood was created in the 1200s by Sarata. It began as a small castle, that later grew larger over the years to accommodate the children of various races that sought refuge in the peaceful place. The small academy was finally completed in 1215, the first classes holding at most 10-12 students. A year later the dorms were completed, allowing more students to come in from all over the world. By 1240 there were more than 300 students proudly attending the growing school. For seven centuries the school flourished and grew in peace. As the time passed it was decided that humans with magical abilities would join Darkwood’s alumnae and learn all that the school had to offer. In 1940 three more campuses were built and more that 30,000 students attended. In 1955 darkwood was opened to the newer generations of those who dabbled in not only witchcraft, but those who were not mythically born, only those who believed that these races should be left alone and allowed to go on without being bothered were allowed to enter the school. Today, DARKWOOD entertains more than 150,000 students in getting a good education. Even now the original school remains and is still used as living space for staff and older students. Reconstructions on older buildings have ended and are now opened to students as living space, as well as for teachers to live and dream their days and nights away. Erected in the front lawn of the new building behind the vast amount of Brick wall, is a statute of the school's founder and former headmistress... Sarata Okage. Category:Backstory